


Five times the Doctor mentions her past companions and one time she finds them again

by Gentleman_Who



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?, sad thirteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleman_Who/pseuds/Gentleman_Who
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor talks about people she traveled with before.





	Five times the Doctor mentions her past companions and one time she finds them again

\----------1-----------

It all began very much the same way things usually did with the Doctor; falling. 

As much as she denied it, the Doctor seemed to have very little, if any control of the police box and as a result, both herself and each one of her new friends, would find themselves grabbing for the ceiling on a regular basis. This time however, was far worse. The doors to the box had flung themselves open, a bracing wind blasting into the console room. On top of that, the TARDIS was also shaking violently, as if it was trying to empty itself. 

"Doctor!" Yaz yelled through gusts of wind.

"Do something bro!" Ryan followed, his hands steadily slipping away from the pillar he was grasping. 

Beyond the doors of the box was a desolate landscape that Yaz, and least of all Graham and Ryan, were keen to avoid plummeting into. The Doctor had managed to pull herself down to the console despite the galeforce winds battering the room and had started pushing buttons and pulling levers that they all desperately hoped might rectify their current situation. After what felt like hours, the Doctor slammed her slender hand onto another button and the doors slammed shut, cutting off the wind and stopping the shaking. For a split second, a wave of relief flooded their minds. A few moments later, it was only darkness as they fell to the ground heavily. 

It was Graham who woke first, finding himself propped against a glowing pillar. Before he even had a chance to scan the room for the Doctor, she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Graham." she frowned "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." 

"Are you kidding, Doc? That was great." Graham said, applying pressure to his back as he rose from the ground. She smiled at that.

"You remind me of somebody I used to know," a beat, "she would have loved it more than you did." 

"Really, who?" he asked, worried that anybody else might enjoy the Doctor's reckless driving more than himself. 

"I wondered that for a long while," it was Graham's turn to frown now, the Doctor's own expression changed at the sight of it and she inhaled deeply before continuing, "her name was River Song." Graham could sense the pain surrounding the memory, so he let the Doctor continue as she wished. Better out than in, anyway. 

"She loved falling so much that she once jumped from the 51st floor of a building and waited for me to catch her. And I always did. Wherever she jumped, I was always there to catch her" she sniffed and without her continuing any further, Graham understood who River Song was to the Doctor. The look in her eyes was the same as he had seen in his own every single day since losing Grace. 

Just then, Yaz groaned from behind them and the Doctor turned swiftly back to the console and just like River and Grace, the moment was gone.


End file.
